Frustration
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Plot classique de yaoi : Zoro et Sanji se disputent, puis vient un moment où ça dérape, et sans qu'on sache trop comment, le cuisinier se retrouve allongé sur la table, les bras bloqués dans le dos et la peur au ventre...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Frustration**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : T**

**Fandom : One Piece, ZoSan**

**Genre : hurt/comfort (même si...où est le comfort ?)**

**Notes : Débarquer sur le fandom avec ce genre de fic...j'ai pas peur des cailloux qu'on pourrait me jeter...**

**

* * *

**

Une assiette se brisa.  
Le bruit des couverts tombant au sol ressembla à un véritable fracas à ses oreilles. Le sang tambourinait follement à ses tempes, et il se sentait à la fois brûlant et gelé. La sueur lui refroidissait le cou, faisant se hérisser le duvet de sa nuque.  
Il avait repoussé Sanji à plat ventre contre la table, se moquant bien de la vaisselle. Il s'était placé dans son dos, et ses mains retenaient fermement les poignets du cuisinier au creux de ses reins, à l'abris du moindre coup de pied.  
Le blond l'insultait et ruait pour se dégager; mais évidemment, en terme de force brute, Zoro était bien plus fort que lui. L'arrête du meuble lui meurtrissait l'abdomen, le forçant à se plier en deux. Au début, il avait s'agit d'une dispute des plus ordinaires. Il ne se souvenait pas quand ça avait tourné comme ça. Mais quelque chose dans l'atmosphère avait changé et avait fini par transformer sa colère en panique. Les gestes de l'épéiste s'étaient faits brutaux, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en aurait fallu pour le dire, il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation pour le moins pénible. Au bout d'un moment, il cessa tout simplement de se débattre, étant donné l'inutilité de la chose. Ses bras lui faisaient mal à force d'être tirés; il était essoufflé, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses joues rouges.  
Derrière lui, l'escrimeur reprenait difficilement sa respiration; il faisait de gros efforts pour se calmer. Pourtant, cela ne marchait pas tout à fait. Ses instincts de prédateur lui dictaient d'assouvir ses besoins sur sa proie, et maintenant qu'il l'avait vaincu, son désir se faisait d'autant plus pressant. Il voyait la gorge de Sanji palpiter doucement, fragile, la pomme d'Adam faisant des allées et venues tandis qu'il déglutissait. Une envie soudaine de plonger les dents dedans le prit. Il la repoussa avec répulsion, néanmoins la tentation demeurait dans un recoin obscur de son esprit.  
- Tu comptes me lâcher dans les jours qui viennent, ou tu attends la Saint Glinglin, marimo ?  
La voix de son adversaire, pourtant soumis à son emprise, ne tremblait pas. Elle était acide et légèrement sarcastique, avec une note de froideur caractéristique de la façon dont il lui parlait toujours, et qui contrastait tant avec celle, chaleureuse, qu'il utilisait pour discourir auprès des femmes.  
Le jeune coq avait appris à faire face à la peur et à la contrôler. Pendant les très longues semaines qu'il avait passé sur ce caillou perdu en mer quand il était enfant, l'angoisse de mourir lui avait souvent serré le cœur; mais il avait su maîtriser sa terreur, combler son désespoir par des pensées moins moroses. C'était exactement ce qu'il tentait de faire alors. Au lieu de s'échiner vainement à essayer de s'échapper, il tenta de rationaliser ses frayeurs. Quelles raisons avait-il de s'affoler ? Zoro pouvait le rouer de coups, et alors ? Il en avait vu d'autres, se battre ne lui avait jamais fait peur. Alors quoi ?  
La réponse vînt brusquement en un soubresaut qui secoua le sabreur, sa hargne et ses pulsions de domination aiguillonnées par la réplique du cuistot du navire. Il appuya son entrejambe durci contre lui, provoquant une réaction en chaîne; le blond au sourcil bizarre se redressa vivement, choqué, et se remit à se tortiller frénétiquement, ce qui excita d'autant plus le bretteur.  
- Arrête de gigoter, gronda celui-ci, la voix rauque, en resserrant sa prise.  
- Tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi ! LÂCHE-MOI, CONNARD !, s'écria Sanji en se cabrant, bien décidé à s'éloigner le plus possible de ce qui pulsait contre son postérieur.  
- C'est bon, je ne vais rien te faire, grogna Zoro, énervé, dans une tentative plutôt ratée de le calmer.  
C'était encore plus difficile de se concentrer, avec cet ennuyeux ero-cook qui se frottait avec insouciance contre son érection, éveillant une ardeur que l'escrimeur n'était pas certain de pouvoir soulager sans faire preuve de violence.  
- Cause toujours !, rugit l'autre en cognant brutalement son occipital contre le front de son agresseur.  
Ce dernier, un peu sonné, s'écarta de lui, le relâchant enfin.  
Le cuisinier s'enfuit de la cuisine du bateau sans demander son reste.  
Zoro vacilla, la main sur la tête; la douleur palpitait sourdement dans son crâne, atténuant les sensations qui l'avaient envahi.  
Son esprit redevint plus clair, et il se pinça le nez, furieux contre lui-même.  
Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?


	2. Chapter 2

Les insultes fusaient, comme d'habitude.  
Tant que ce n'étaient pas des assiettes, au moins, on ne risquait rien.  
Mais le reste de l'équipage se crispait instinctivement lorsqu'une énième dispute éclata entre Zoro et Sanji.  
- Sourcil bizarre !  
- Tu m'énerves, tête de marimo !  
- Tu veux te battre ?  
Nami se leva, essayant de les calmer.  
- Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre ! Sanji-kun !  
Elle fixa le regard sur le cuistot blond qui bien évidemment se figea, la mine coupable. Il baissa la tête.  
- Pardon, Nami-swan, murmura-t-il, penaud.  
Zoro se tendit vers lui au dessus de la table, comme pour l'embrasser. Son poing vola et frappa de plein fouet son visage. Le cuisinier tomba en arrière sous l'impact, s'étalant de tout son long.  
- Zoro !  
- Sanji !  
L'épéiste s'avança vers le maître coq à terre, d'un air sombre, les poings sur les hanches. L'autre se redressa en position assise, se massant la joue, effaré et furieux à la fois.  
- Tu t'écrases comme un chien dès que ta maîtresse t'ordonne de te coucher, pas vrai ?, gronda le porteur de sabres avec un mépris non dissimulé.  
- Et alors ? Tu penses que ton attitude consistant à chercher sans cesse la bagarre est plus intelligente ? Plus digne ?  
Sa jambe jaillit comme une ombre, tapant en plein dans la rotule. L'escrimeur s'effondra à genoux en poussant un cri étranglé.  
Le blond se redressa avec un beau sourire de vainqueur qui se transforma rapidement en grimace lorsque l'ancien chasseur de pirates se jeta sur lui.  
Quand on réussit enfin à les séparer, ils étaient tous deux couverts d'égratignures et d'hématomes.  
- J'en ai assez. Si vous avez un différend, réglez-le dehors !, s'écria la rousse, furibonde.  
Cependant, aucun ne la regardait : Sanji avait les yeux rivés sur Zoro, en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez meurtri, à l'aide de sa manche; l'escrimeur, quant à lui, avait un œil à demi fermé, un bleu se formant autour de sa paupière, et pourtant il fixait son adversaire avec la même intensité.  
- DEHORS !  
Les combattants au sang chaud se retrouvèrent sur le pont du navire. Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, car la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Il ne faisait pas froid, néanmoins le cuistot frissonna en se raidissant. Il se mit en position défensive, prêt à recevoir une attaque…mais Zoro s'était déjà éloigné.  
- Hey !, fit le cuisinier en l'approchant, énervé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Le manieur de katanas s'apprêtait à faire un somme à la lueur diffuse des étoiles, bras croisés sous la nuque.  
- HEY !, rugit l'autre en l'attrapant par le col. On n'avait pas terminé.  
- Pour moi, ça l'était, lança le sabreur.  
- Comment tu peux dire ça après…, commença l'ex-apprenti de Zeff avant de s'interrompre brusquement, les oreilles rouges.  
Zoro lui jeta un regard interrogateur; l'expression du cuistot du Baratie passa d'une gêne passagère à une rage manifeste en un clin d'œil. Son sourcil en tortillon se fronça, et il montra les dents.  
- Ce que tu m'as fait, l'autre jour…  
- Si tu veux des excuses, je…  
- Je veux savoir pourquoi !, s'écria le blond en plaquant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête verte. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait ça.  
- Je ne t'ai absolument rien fait, gronda le bretteur sur un ton menaçant.  
Les propos de son vis-à-vis le mettait mal à l'aise, et, bien entendu, il détestait être mal à l'aise.  
- Il ne s'est rien passé, alors arrête d'en faire toute une montagne et de t'exciter pour RIEN !, rugit-il soudainement en le repoussant violemment.  
Le maître coq recula prestement, la surprise se peignant sur son visage fin. L'espace d'un court instant, la pensée de voir ce visage tordu dans la douleur et le désir accapara l'esprit de Roronoa, qui la chassa promptement, le rouge aux joues.  
Haletant, il continua :  
- Il n'y a rien à dire. Il ne s'est rien passé. Juste une dispute comme une autre. Alors arrête de ramener ça sur le tapis, tu m'entends, abruti de dragueur à la manque !  
- Toi…, grogna Sanji en serrant les poings, à nouveau prêt à en découdre.  
- Tu me fatigues, soupira le sabreur en se relevant. Je vais faire une sieste ailleurs.  
Le pas pesant, il s'éloigna. 


End file.
